


Chuck a rock off a cliff!

by Mudtoad



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Exploration, Other, Reader Suggestions, Speedrunning, Wilderness Survival, im just having fun with writing, just link doing things, nb!link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudtoad/pseuds/Mudtoad
Summary: Link wakes up in a mysterious dark place and the goes outside and has an adventure! Wow! It is so fun to play around in the woods and toexplodeexplore Hyrule. But it is also important to kill the pig ghost as fast as possible!!! Laser beams from guardians hurt :((comment what you want link to do next and maybe they will!)





	1. Sunlight

_Link…_  
  
_Link…_  
  
_Open your eyes…_  
  
_Wake up Link._  
   
And they did.  
   
The room was dimly lit from blue constellations on the walls. There was a slight disconnect between their tactile and visual perceptions but they eventually managed to derive that most of what they were feeling came from the substance they were submerged in. Liquid…  
   
Link sat up and looked down at their hands, scrumplied fingers. They grabbed one of their feet for inspection, they were not surprised that the same phenomena could be found here, scrumpledness…  
   
They swung their legs over the edge of the waterbed and jumped down. Ground… Not as cold as suspected, some high tech bullshit no doubt. It was covered in a fine dust that stuck to their still wet, scrumplied, feet. They spotted a pedestal over by the wall. The pedestal did some gizmoed moving and spat out a flat stone with a handle.    
   
_That is a shiekah slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber._  
   
Link picked up the slate and it flashed a bit. The closed doorway opened up in a fancy manner to reveal yet another dimly lit room. At first they thought it was some sort of storage by reason of all the crates and chests and barrels. Everything was covered in fine dust. Link opened a chest by placing their hands in the crevice between the lid and the base and lifted up, how else would you open a chest?  
   
“Oh sweet some rags!” Link burst out at the discovery of the chests content: rags. After closer examination it turned out to be a pair of (ragged) pants and shoes to with them (also ragged).     
   
Link put on the pants and shoes, getting dust in them that was still stuck to their feet. They then opened the other chest to find a (ragged) shirt. After putting it on they felt like quite the gentle-person (not really though, since the clothes were, again, rags).  
   
Since Link did not have in their possession any tools to open crates, and the barrels didn’t seems to have any contents, they decided to go down the stair to another pedestal.  
   
_Hold the shiekah slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way._  
   
Link did what they were told because they’re a good boy (for now >:).     
   
The wall that obviously wasn’t a door or anything opened and revealed... sunlight.  
   
“That looks like quite the day,” Link said to themself and smiled and squinted at the light.  
   
_Link... You are the light – our light – that must shine upon Hyrule once again._  
  
_Now go..._  
   
And they did! (Still a good boy). Climbing is fun but not as fun as running on grass and looking out over a cliff.  
   
“Wow! What a view! You don’t see this everyday.” 


	2. Chapter 2

As Link ran up to the offshoot outside the shrine-cave they marvelled at the view, you could see this whole place from here wow. (Wow!)

Something they could also see was an old man down the hill. Old man in brown hoods and holding a big stick.

“A big stick, huh?” Link thought to themself. “That’s nothing.”

And they were right, the big stick was no biggie, no problem at all.

Meanwhile Link had gathered five sticks and like, seven red mushrooms. 

Actually, they threw one stick off the cliff and watched it swirl through the air. It bounced off against a tree branch and it’s rotation was reversed as it shot off to the left. Blending in against the background of green leafs blowing in the wind they almost lost sight of the stick but the rapid rotation made it quite easy to focus on. When it finally hit the ground it bounced up and did one final half-spin before landing flat on the grass. 

Link sat on the edge of the cliff and did not fall off. They actually did the opposite, that is – not falling up nor any sort of thing that resembles rising in up in the air, it is not possible for hylians to fly – stood up on the ledge. Taking a step backwards they turned around and began to walk down the path, towards the old man with the stick and now, apparently, fireplace. 

Link fixed their eyes on the flames, dancing over the twigs like red leafs blowing in the autumn wind. Now, if you have ever watched a fireplace over an extended period of time you know that it is something primal about it. The expelling of the ancient energy bound in the wood for years. Once a living tree, standing tall and magnificent over the lands, now a log amongst others, crumbling in blackness in the heat from the first gift the gods gave to man. Controlling the fire is an art, one that separates us from the animals, one that gives us power insurmountable. But ooh the hubris that man emits when claiming that he – a mere man – can manage the flame. The flame let’s itself be managed, feed it and it will be good to you, keep it protected from the pains of wind and rain and it will lend you its warmth. Yes, the flame may be a gift from the gods, but it is more likened to a brother than a tool for making heat.

Links threw a stick at the fire, and then they took a grilled apple that happened to lie there.

The old man, distracted by a now spreading fire was none the wiser.

Link burned their tongue on the hot apple and threw it back on the ground over by the fire.

They then proceeded to jump over a fence and down the cliffside (it wasn’t as high here), all to the tunes of old man swearing.

Now being in a kind of forest Link kept wandering away from that ol’ scene there until they reached an opening full of rocks and mushrooms. Wanting to pick up the good shromsies they went in to the centre of the opening. As they picked up the red-capped specimens with feet there was a rumbling. 

The big rock started moving...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shortie, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I don't usually write like this but it's fun to take a break from ambitious thesis-writing. I'll update when I have time. Oh and Leave me comments what you want Link to do next!


End file.
